Crysis
by Opptie
Summary: A life story of a fem bot named Crysis. She is a female transformer who was made to guard the universe by a mechanic, she was not meant to come alive but she eventually did and escaped, which lead her to Cybertron, where Megatron took her in. Yet later on she changes sides and becomes an autobot and falls in love with one of the fellow autobots.
1. Guardian Rising

"Why would you make the guardian of the universe a female Wheeljack?" Wheeljack looked to his professor and shook his head.

"They are tougher then they look, trust me." Wheeljack attached the last wire to his creation. Guardian of the Universe. The Guardian of the Universe was meant to have access to all planets and galaxies and protect them from all harm and evil. Before there used to be a guardian for each planet but after the war that had broken out most were killed. His creation of this wolf like robot would hopefully do the job. With a sleek black paint job and eyes a white silver so shiny Wheeljack could see his reflection. She was stunning and sexy like. He couldn't wait to see her in action.

"Ready to try her out?" Professor walked up to his side and looked the guardian up and down.

"Yea I guess." Wheeljack walked over to his touchpad and pressed a simple button that would turn her on. Her eyes blinked and she looked around taking one step forward and looked gently at Wheeljack.

"She is simply amazing…" Wheeljack stared at her and watched her move for the first time toward him. She was small compared to him. Standing at his shoulder her could look down at her. Professor watched her amazed that his student had finally finished his creation.

"You going to give her a name or what?"

"Oh… Right." Wheeljack stared at her wondering what he should call his creation. It was more difficult then you thought but staring into those icy eyes he knew.

"Crysis. I like Crysis." Wheeljack nodded and set his touchpad down and gazed at her.

"Crysis? Sounds like a name of destruction to me." Professor huffed and went back to work on his inventions.

"No, no she will stop all the destruction in the universe remember?" Wheeljack chuckled and looked over to Professor to find him rolling his eyes.

"Funny." Huffed Professor.

Crysis walked over to one of Wheeljack's computers and gazed at all the planets on the screen orbiting around their suns and their moons following. How was a robot like her supposed to be able to guard the whole universe?

"Hey Wheeljack look at that."

"Whaa?" Wheeljack looked up from his tablet and stared at Crysis. She moved on her own?

"Crysis what do you think you're doing?" Wheeljack started walking over to her but stopped when she turned her head to look at him and spoke in a clear cool voice.

"I'm guarding the universe aren't I?" She smirked slightly at her creator and walked past him sliding her tail underneath his chin seductively she trotted over to the door and waited for it to open. Speechless Wheeljack watched her walk out the door. Recollecting his thoughts he ran out the door and chased after where she went only to find she wasn't in the laboratory anymore.

"Shit! Professor! She's gone!" Wheeljack called for Professor as he came running.

"Looks like she knew how to use her transformation form already." Looking at the window he saw a jet heading to planet Cybertron. Just miles away. A home for most of their race.


	2. Restrained

Crysis flew all night long after abandoning her birth place. She felt bad but she had to get out of there. She could not take on such a role. Too much power. Too little room for screwing up. She was heading to the purple and grey planet called Cybertron. It looked very well civilized. Maybe too civilized. As she breached the atmosphere she felt a pull and it starting pulling her way too fast to her liking. Before she knew it she was face first on a hard metal ground.

"What the hell!" A decepticon ran over to her as she was getting up drawing out his gun and pointing it to her. "Tell me your name fem bot."

"Don't shoot." She said coolly as she pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked the bot up and down. "The name is Crysis. Why don't you tell me yours?" She gazed at the bot and smiled at his figure.

"Thundercracker, why don't you come with me? Lord Megatron will know what to do with you." Keeping his gun on her he nudged her in the direction he wanted her to go. The purple lights casted a glow along the big city she was in. As Crysis walked she looked up at the tall building structure laid before her. It was huge but deadly looking.

"Where am I?" She spoke in a soft voice to Thundercracker as they entered the building.

"Decepticon Headquarters. Megatron is on the very top floor." As the doors opened she was suddenly surrounded by many bots of different colors and sizes. Many loaded with heavy weaponry.

"What is all this?" Crysis looked up to Thundercracker as they stepped onto and elevator.

"A war Crysis. You must know about all this… Right?" Thundercracker closed the elevator doors and typed in the very top floor on the keypad.

"A war… About what?"

"Lord Megatron will explain all of this to you."

Crysis wondered about this Lord Megatron person and why he was such a big deal and the war. A war she did not want to become involved in. As guardian wasn't she supposed to be preventing this? Was this what Wheeljack talking about?

"We're here." Thundercracker nudged her to move forward. As she did she entered a wide room surrounded by windows and computers with a few bots in each corner. Then she saw him. Megatron. A tall bot with large broad shoulders and what seemed to be a cannon on his arm. He scars were clearly visible from what she was guessing the war they were talking about.

"Lord Megatron, I have brought Crysis. She crashed landed on our west bridge. She is clearly an outsider and no Autobot symbol is visible."

Megatron's deep strong voice filled the room as he gazed at Crysis. "Where do you come from?"

"A laboratory just outside this planet." She looked up at Megatron standing tall trying to show no fear to him.

"Ah. You are an invention are you? You are weak." He looked over to his second in command Starscream. "Execute her."

"No!" Crysis stood tall and took a step toward Megatron bravely. "I am not weak." She growled at him under her breath and looked him straight into his deep purple eyes.

Megatron looked down at her sternly and looked back at Starscream. "Take her away from me. Put her in a cell."

"Yes Lord Megatron" Starscream hissed and pushed Crysis towards the elevator doors.

"Starscream, add the restraints to her as well." Megatron glared at Crysis and went back to his business.

As they rode down to the prison she eyed Starscream and took a short step toward him.

"Your just Megatron's little bitch aren't you?" She looked up at him and smirked at him. Starscream raised his hand and slapped her across her muzzle.

"Don't speak to me you pity creature." As the elevator doors opened he pushed her into the prison and over to her cell. He fixed an electric wire around her muzzle causing her not to make a sound and shoved her into the cell making her stumble. He took each one of her legs and tied the restraints to them.

"You're just an invention." He whispered in her face and slapped her on the rump and closed the door to her cell walking off.


	3. Chance

Crysis opened her eyes to find Thundercracker at her side. As she glanced around she noticed that she was in the elevator once again.

"Crysis. Finally you have awakened. You are coming with me to the arena." Thundercracker looked down at her and smiled. She couldn't imagine him ever being in a war.

"How did you get me in here? More importantly what arena, and why?" Crysis glanced up at Thundercracker and blinked at the brightness of the lights of the elevator.

"Both good questions. You are going to the arena because Megatron has asked me to bring you there and secondly I have my ways." He flashed a sly smile down to her that sent a shiver through her spine.

"You still haven't answered why."

"I'm not sure why. All I can say is good luck." Thundercracker stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened and led her to the arena entrance. There waiting for her in the middle of the arena was Megatron.

"Nice to you see you again Crysis." His deep voice made her tense. She felt as if she should lunge at him and rip his spark out but she knew she had to keep her cool.

"Nice to be out of a prison." Crysis seductively smiled at Megatron and forced herself into the arena. The arena was round in size with a stadium like structure. The top level held seats where an audience could sit and watch. Down on the lower level was where she and Megatron were standing. A metal floor with bright lights shining down upon it.

"Crysis I have called for you to be here upon my asking because I want you to show me your skills." Megatron crossed his arms looked for a reaction from Crysis.

"My skills? What skills?"

"Your battle skills. I want you to prove to me that you belong here and you will be useful. Once you prove to me that you are worthy, I will tell you all the details you need to know and prepare you for battle myself."

Astonished Crysis looked up at him. "Tell me when you're ready."

Megatron raised a hand "You have to manage to pin me down on the ground. No weapons." Crysis nodded with approval and crouched down into her position.

"I can already tell you are going to try and tackle me down. Try again." Megatron stared her down waiting for her move watching her eyes flicker for any of his weak spots. Crysis stood tall and started to walk around him in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Megatron followed her keeping a gaze into her eyes.

"I don't think I could tell you that." She smirked and lunged towards him pressing her elbow into the back of his leg causing him to fall down to his knees. He reached a hand toward her ready to grab her throat but she quickly ducked out of the way. Using all the strength she had she pushed his upper body to the ground and kept her paws on his shoulders.

"Get off me!" Megatron managed to push her to the ground and get up to his feet and kicked her while she was down. "You will be useful to me Crysis. Very useful. I will train you in what you need to know. Starscream will train you on air control. We shall see what field you fit in best."

Crysis pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked up to him as a leader. "Yes… Yes sir." Crysis started to follow Megatron out of the arena. "Megatron, what about the war? What is it all about?"

"Crysis so many questions from you. You must learn when not to speak." Megatron walked off into the Decepticon headquarters.


	4. Explination

"That was quite impressive Crysis."

Crysis looked over to see Thundercracker standing at the entrance of the elevator clapping his hands together and giving her that smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Well he obviously didn't like it." She smiled at him and walked into the elevator already knowing her routine.

"He has always been like that since the war started. He was never like that you know?"

"Actually I don't know. I have no clue what this war is even about Thundercracker." She looked up to him. "So why don't you tell me what it is about?"

"I might just do that. Let's get to your cell first then I'll tell you everything you need to know." He walked over to the touchpad and once again entered the very bottom floor.

Once they were in the prison and Thundercracker led her to the cell he left the door open and leaned against the wall preparing for his long story.

"Where to start…" He rubbed his chin deep in thought when Crysis's voice caught his attention.

"How about when this all started and why."

"Alright. Well, first you will need to know about the Autobots. The Autobots are the other side of this war. They highly disprove of what Megatron has to say. Their leader Optimus Prime is Megatron's brother believe it or not."

Crysis looked up at him. "So this is basically a stupid sibling fight?"

"Not exactly, it's much more complicated than that." He flashed a smile at her. "Megatron stood up for his beliefs, announcing it out in public. Arguments broke out and one thing led to another. There were fights at first and then came the war. This has been going on for ages Crysis."

"What are the two beliefs about? Do you even know?" She tilted her head towards him.

"Yes I know Crysis." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The Decepticons believe that we should go to this planet called Earth and take all the energon from there and bring it here or maybe even civilize there."

"So why don't we just go there and do it? What's the problem?"

Thundercracker chuckled. "I was getting there. There is also life on this planet. They are called Humans. The Autobots say we should not go down there and destroy their civilization and take the energon from them. Which I find ridiculous."

Crysis was trying to take this all in the best she could. "Oh okay I see. So this Optimus Prime guy, is he as powerful as Megatron? If not why aren't we already there."

"Crysis. Optimus Prime is a Prime. A Prime is very powerful. In fact he is the very last Prime. Now before you ask the question what is a Prime I will explain. A Prime is a bot that holds the Matrix of Leadership meaning he is very powerful."

Crysis gazed at Thundercracker astonished. "Well never mind about stealing the ships and running off to Earth."

Thundercracker chuckled and sat up leaving her cell. "I hope to fight beside you one day Crysis." He nodded towards her and closed the door to her cell.

"Thank you Thundercracker. For finding me yesterday." She looked up at him gently and smiled. "Will I get to see you again?"

"Hopefully tomorrow." As he started to walk away he looked back to her and smiled then turned the corner to the elevator doors. Crysis wasn't sure about what type of emotion she was feeling but it felt good. Thundercracker's smile always sent a chill down her spine and all she wanted now was to see him more.


	5. Air Patrol

Thundercracker ran to Crysis's cell as quickly as he could

"Crysis! Crysis are you okay?" He ran around the corner to the cells nervously looking for her.

"Thundercracker I'm fine they went that way!" She stuck her hand through the cell bars and pointed towards an air vent.

"Okay good to know. First I need to get you out of here. It's not safe." He opened her cell door and stood back expecting her to bolt out.

"Thundercracker who were they? How did they escape?" She stood in her cell wanting nothing more than information.

"We need to get to Megatron. Now come with me." Thundercracker touched her shoulder softly and led her over to the elevator and quickly typed in the Decepticon headquarters into the touch pad. Crysis watched him seeing fear in his violet eyes for the first time. She admired his strength and how well he was handling the situation.

"Thundercracker what's going on?" Crysis softly nudged him as he watched out the elevator window.

"Megatron will tell you everything you need to know."

"You said that last time and it never happened." She spoke softly trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

The elevator doors opened to the headquarters. Everybody was in a frantic. Decepticons rushing from one screen to the next while Megatron stared out the window calmly saying nothing.

"Lord Megatron. Crysis saw where they went and how they escaped she could tell…" Thundercracker was cut off when Megatron waved his hand to dismiss him.

"I already know how the Autobots escaped." He crossed his arms behind his back looking out the window. "I want air patrol out there. I want you to find them Starscream. I want you to bring them to me unharmed. I want to watch the life from their eyes drain from my own strength and power. They're so weak."

Crysis watched Megatron astonished. What anger he had for the Autobot prisoners. She glanced at Starscream as he rallied up his air patrol team.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, and…" He trailed off and looked directly at Crysis and smirked. "Crysis. Maybe it's time to learn your flight training early." Starscream chuckled and smirked at her. She was lucky to have Thundercracker with her.

She followed Starscream as they walked out of the tower and onto a balcony that looked out over the large city.

"They would've made it over the bridge by now. Skywarp fly over the bridge to see if they made it. If so com me. Thundercracker. Train Crysis how to fly."

With that Skywarp and Starscream transformed and flew off towards the bridge at such a speed.

"Well Crysis. I'm pretty sure you know how to fly. Landing is the thing we have to work on." Thundercracker flashed a smile at her and transformed into his jet form and flew off the balcony transforming again to skid to a halt.

Crysis took a deep breath and transformed into her jet form and flew off the balcony transforming once again and skidded to a halt next to Thundercracker stumbling into him.

"Good job. I thought you could do it. I don't see why you need training." Thundercracker took her shoulders and helped Crysis steady herself.

"Thank you."

Crysis whipped her head around to the sound of metal crashing together.

"Dammit Sideswipe learn how to keep quiet!"

Crysis froze seeing the two Autobots that had escaped. Sideswipe and Ironhide. They saw her and stopped in their tracks immediately reaching for their weapons.

"Thundercracker! I found them!" Crysis turned to see Thundercracker had already commed Starscream and had his gun pointed directly at them.

"Well if it isn't the Autobot prisoners." Starscream gently landed beside Crysis and slowly walked towards the prisoners as Skywarp walked up behind them clasping the electric bands around their wrists.

"Optimus knows we're here Starscream. He will come and get us and most likely kill you as well."

"Where is he?" Starscream put his hands up and looked around sarcastically. "I don't see your hero anywhere."

Ironhide tried to wrestle from Skywarp's grasp but moaned in agony when the electric bands shocked him.

Crysis simply stared and watched as they led them back to the tall purple tower towards the prison. She felt the agony for them. Coming so close from escaping. She began to follow Starscream and Skywarp with Thundercracker beside her. She knew she was going back to the prison so she immediately went over to the elevator doors waiting for Thundercracker to open them.

"Well you simply know where you're going." Thundercracker chuckled and opened the door to the elevator and followed her in. "Great job today. Without you I would have never have seen them.

"I wish I never saw them." She spoke softly looking down and out the window.

"Why do you say that?"

"They are going to die because of me Thundercracker." She looked up at him with seriousness in her eyes.

Thundercracker pursed his lips and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Crysis, they deserve it. They have killed many of our bots in the war. Who knows how many they killed trying to escape the prison in the first place."

Crysis nodded feeling a little better. "Thank you once again."

Thundercracker smiled down at her and led her back to the prison. "No escaping now." He chuckled at his own joke and closed the door to her cell.

"Well isn't It the pretty little fem bot who ratted us out." Ironhide stood up from his cell across from hers.

Thundercracker turned around and snarled. "You two rust buckets are supposed to be dead by now."

"Well I'm alive and living." Ironhide motioned to himself and snickered. Thundercracker ignored his comment and turned back to Crysis.

"I was hoping I could spend some time with you but I must get back to Megatron."

"I understand." Crysis smiled at him and watched him walk off.

"I see a love story happening there don't you Ironhide." Sideswipe chuckled and nudged Ironhide with his elbow.

Crysis rolled her eyes and her mind wandered off to think about Thundercracker as she usually did when she was in her cell.


End file.
